Naître de nouveau
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Les difficultés suite à un accident grave, vivre avec notre corps, l'accepter et apprendre à laisser quelqu'un l'aimer... Natsuki x SHizuru, YURI
1. Prologue

C'était une journée comme les autres à Kyoto, le soleil avait fait une courte apparition tôt le matin mais le ciel semble resté dégagé pour la journée. Un vent frais soufflait sur les arbres florissant qui bordaient les rues. Une jeune femme, au regard vermeil et aux cheveux châtains portant une sacoche noire, fit son entrée dans le plus grand hôpital de la ville. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant elle.

« Ara, il y a beaucoup de monde aux urgences aujourd'hui… » Se dit-elle. Elle salua sur son passage quelques personnes faisant parties du personnel de l'hôpital alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Un bruit retentit et les portes coulissèrent, elle entra et sa main poussa par automatisme le bouton indiquant le cinquième étage. C'était celui du massage et de la rééducation.

Shizuru est masseur-kinésithérapeute depuis maintenant cinq années dans cet hôpital, elle obtint le diplôme avec mention et félicitations du jury comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Elle en avait vu passer des patients, des plus simples à ceux les plus durs à rééduquer : personnes amputées, personnes ayant des membres paralysés... C'est un métier qui peut parfois devenir difficile si le patient refuse de se faire toucher et donc refuse par la même occasion de se faire aider avec la rééducation fonctionnelle sachant que peut-être leurs membres ne bougeraient jamais plus. Cependant pour renforcer les muscles et pour ne pas qu'ils s'amoindrissent et qu'ils gardent leur endurance ou leur mobilité, le masseur-kiné est pourtant très important. Mais il faut également prendre en compte un autre paramètre, c'est aussi un métier dans lequel il faut savoir être sociale surtout dans le secteur hospitalier, il faut avoir un mental en acier.

Shizuru avec le temps avait réussi à se faire un mental des plus impénétrables jusqu'à ce moment où elle rencontra un beau matin une femme brune aux reflets bleutés à la beauté ravageuse mais au caractère glacial et agressif, qui fut lésée à la suite d'un grave accident de moto. Celle-ci fut transférée dans son secteur après avoir été alitée pendant plus de quatre mois. Pendant ce laps de temps elle avait énervé et effrayé tout le personnel hospitalier s'occupant d'elle, ils étaient tous bien contents qu'elle soit enfin transférée loin d'eux.

Cette femme fut pour Shizuru sa patiente la plus coriace et en même temps la plus essentielle et mémorable personne de sa carrière, pourquoi même ne pas dire de sa vie… enfin c'est à vous de voir ça par vous-même, non ?...


	2. Chapitre 1

Shizuru se dirigea avec sa sacoche vers le vestiaire des femmes et alla se changer pour enfiler sa blouse blanche. Elle arrivait toujours un peu en avance pour avoir le temps de prendre une bonne tasse de thé bien tranquillement avant de se mettre à fond dans son boulot. Elle alla donc à la salle du personnel pour se le préparer. Dans le couloir un de ses collègues, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, d'un service voisin poussait dans un fauteuil roulant une patiente qui hurlait presque car apparemment, elle n'avait jamais demandé qu'on la change de service et encore moins qu'on la réveille si tôt. « Ara, pourvus que cette patiente ne crie pas toute la journée, je sens un mal de crâne qui n'attend qu'à faire son apparition. » Se dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle du personnel. Quelques uns de ses collègues déjà présents étaient assis à une table en train de parler d'un patient avec beaucoup de haine et de mépris. Mais lorsqu'elle fit son entrée, la conversation se coupa et tous les regards se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes sur l'une des plus belles employées de ce grand hôpital.

« Bonjour, Shizuru ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-elle au trois personnes présentes avec l'un de ses sourires à tomber.

Beaucoup d'hommes mais également de femmes avaient tenté de sortir avec cette sublime femme aux courbes avantageuses, mais un seul avait réussi. C'était le docteur et orthopédiste Reito, du service voisin qui se situait au même étage. Leur histoire avait durée presque une année mais Shizuru comprit après un certain temps que Reito ne lui serait jamais fidèle, il était beaucoup trop volage et Casanova pour ça. Shizuru préféra mettre fin à leur relation. Reito essaya de la récupérer mais n'y parvint pas. Il capitula et comprit qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas lutter contre son envie de séduire et ils finirent par devenir ami, même s'il essayait encore aujourd'hui de la séduire de temps en temps.

Puis, après l'avoir saluée, la conversation reprit de plus belle. Shizuru se dirigea vers la bouilloire électrique et alors qu'elle se préparait son thé, elle écouta d'une oreille ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce.

« Oui, je t'assure ! On m'a dit qu'elle allait être transférée ici ce matin. » Dis une aide soignante portant le nom de Yukino.

« Quelle horreur ! Il parait que c'est elle qui passe son temps à mal parler aux personnels. Super, genre on n'a pas déjà notre lot de tordus ici ? »

« La folle du secteur orthopédique ! Non, arrête, tu rigoles ! »

« On peut dire qu'on a la poisse… Mais tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

« Oui, je te dis, c'est ma cousine Akane qui me l'a dit hier soir. »

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, une femme blonde à la poitrine imposante et à la voix criarde apparut.

« Je viens de voir la folle du service orthopédique ! Elle est comme nos collègues le disent, c'est une beauté gelée ! »

Yukino prit la parole.

« C'est givrée, Haruka. On l'appelle la beauté givrée, pas gelée. »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Shizuru de parler.

« Haruka, tu pourrais parler moins fort, s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'il y a des patients qui se reposent dans cet hôpital. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de parler de cette femme. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que vous le pensez. »

« Oui, je sais Shizuru. Mais, je te signale que je l'ai vu de mes yeux et j'ai pu voir que c'était une teigne odieuse, du genre celle qu'on a une fois par an… »

« Et bien peu importe qui elle parait être, on a déjà eu des patients difficiles. On ne connait pas son passé et puis, on peut peut-être essayer de l'apprivoiser, non ? »

« Franchement Shizuru, si tu penses en être si capable que ça tu as qu'à prendre son dossier. Après tout, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes vont se bousculer pour s'occuper de son cas. Elle a même réussi à agacer notre si adorée Reito. Pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, ai-je raison ? »

Elle s'adressa aux trois employés déjà présents dans la pièce, ils se mirent à regarder au plafond, au sol, leur pied ou leur mains, à rougir tout en sifflotant. Shizuru roula des yeux et dit :

« Oui, je me souviens Reito m'en avait parlée. Bref, ça m'est égal puisque personne na l'air de vouloir s'occuper de cette patiente, je vais donc effectuer mon travail. Tout le monde mérite de recevoir de l'aide même les plus têtus. »

Les personnes présentent y compris Haruka se sentir légèrement gênés, après tout elle avait raison et ils avaient tords. Shizuru prit son thé et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la chef du service et demanda de prendre le dossier de la nouvelle patiente.

« Ah bonjour, Shizuru ! Que voulez-vous ? »

« Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'une patiente venait d'être transférée dans notre service et j'aimerais me porter volontaire pour m'occuper de son cas. »

« Kuga, la louve indomptable ? Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sure ? Je pensais mettre Haruka sur le dossier, je sais qu'elle en a déjà vu des pires qu'elle. »

« Haruka ? Vous ne pouvez pas mettre Haruka, elle la surnomme la beauté givrée. Ce n'est pas un bon début. »

« Je sais que tout le monde l'appelle comme ça Shizuru. Très bien, je vous attribue le dossier mais si cela devient trop pénible pour vous je donnerai le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre. En premier lieu, je voulais même m'en occuper vu que je pensais que personne ne voudrait s'occuper de ce cas. Apparemment, j'avais tord. »

« Merci, Akira. J'ai besoin d'un cas qui bouge et qui repousse mes limites. »

« Je comprends mais vous savez vous me paraissez fatiguée et tendue ces temps-ci avec ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère récemment. Vous ne prenez jamais de temps pour vous et cette patiente pourrait bien vous faire regretter de ne pas prendre plus souvent de vacances. Enfin, je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler de quoique ce soit. »

« Merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai la chance d'être bien entourée. Et puis, c'est une patiente ce n'est pas non plus un dragon violent…non ? »

« Un dragon non mais vous allez devoir vous accrochez mentalement. Bon Shizuru, je dois y aller. Tenez voici le dossier de Natsuki Kuga. Alors ce que vous devez savoir vu que j'y ai jeté un œil : elle a 24 ans, sa mère est décédée d'un cancer généralisé lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, elle est quelqu'un de solitaire, seulement une amie lui rend visite de temps en temps, elle a eu un accident de moto il y a quatre mois, sa colonne vertébrale et son bassin ont été touchés, pour l'instant elle a les deux jambes paralysées mais Reito dit qu'elle devrait un jour pouvoir remarcher si elle exécute bien ses exercices de rééducation et qu'elle prend bien ses médicaments. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, ah oui et elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche. »

« Comment ? Elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche ? Je fais comment pour la masser et faire les exercices de rééducation sans la toucher ? »

« Vous allez devoir la toucher malgré son refus, c'est là que ce sera compliqué pour vous. »

« D'accord, je vais essayer mes différentes techniques sur elle, il y en a bien une qui fonctionnera. »

« Je vous vais confiance. A plus tard, Shizuru. »

Sa chef de service partit en direction de l'ascenseur, il y avait une réunion ce matin avec les différents chefs des services. Shizuru se dirigea vers une pièce qui servait d'endroit où le personnel pouvait parler en privé à la famille d'un patient. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait avoir un peu de calme pour étudier ce cas dans cette pièce. Elle s'assit et commença à étudier son cas.

Elle tomba sur les conclusions du psy qui l'avait suivit suite à ces accès de violence envers le personnel. « Ara, on lui a imposé un psy… » Elle put lire les lignes écrites par le spécialiste, une écriture penchée et peu appliquée.

_[Elle n'accepte pas d'être dans un hôpital entouré de tous ces médecins, elle a une haine envers le personnel surement à cause de sa mère qui est morte dans ce même hôpital dans sa jeunesse et qui devait "soit disant" guérir mais qui est morte très rapidement. Elle n'accepte pas non plus son état actuel car elle est pilote de moto, pas professionnellement certes mais c'est apparemment une de ses raisons de vivre. Son père n'est jamais venu la voir, certainement des problèmes familiaux. Elle ne veut pas encore parler de ça. Elle ne fait confiance à personne, juste à une seule personne Mai Tokiha, son amie de lycée. N'ayant que peu de confiance envers les gens peut-être du à une trahison, son père ? un ami ? et peut-être n'ayant pas reçu assez d'amour et de reconnaissance dans sa jeunesse, ou bien trop... ? Elle refuse de se faire toucher par des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. A creuser...]_

« Et bien, ça ne va pas être du gâteau… » Se dit-elle en refermant le dossier et en se levant en direction de la porte. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre 523 celle de Natsuki Kuga. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper, d'entendre un « oui » après quelques secondes de silence et d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir la patiente assise sur une chaise bougonnant la tête baissée sur une revue de jeux vidéo et dire :

« Je n'ai pas dit d'entrer.. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, Shizuru fut un peu perdue, ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'entrer ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'aide soignante présente, à en voir sa tunique elle était du service orthopédique et devait s'occuper d'elle dans l'autre service. Celle-ci était en train de lui préparer ses cachets à prendre, elle la regarda et dit :

« Je suis Yuuki. Je l'ai transférée ici, je suis du service orthopédique. C'est moi qui vous ai dit d'entrer, elle ne vous aurait pas répondu et vous auriez attendu une éternité avant d'entendre des rires. Depuis que je suis dans sa chambre, elle fait semblant de m'ignorer. J'ai l'habitude, vous ne la connaissez pas encore et je vous souhaite bien du courage. » Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Eh oh, je te permet pas. C'est ça sort d'ici, je n'aurais pu à te voir et à entendre tes sarcasmes de subalterne de docteur à deux balles. »

L'aide soignante dit au revoir à Shizuru et enfin s'en alla sans même relever les phrases insultantes et dégradantes de la patiente aux cheveux bruns et aux regards olive. Lorsque la porte claqua, le regard haineux de Natsuki se posa sur Shizuru. Elle la toisait de haut en bas. « Dommage que tu sois comme tout ces toubib inutiles, tu es bien jolie… Mais bref, elle ose me déranger dans ma lecture préférée… » Pensa la brune assise.

« Oui ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Vous n'êtes pas qu'un mannequin, vous avez un cerveau pas vrai donc vous savez parler non? »

Shizuru jeta un regard glacial à Natsuki qui vit de jolis yeux rubis devenir nuit en un quart de seconde. « C'est exactement comme on le dit, une beauté complètement givrée malheureusement... » La châtain se reprit et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu cette injure à son égard. Natsuki comprit qu'elle avait à faire à une fille plus intelligente que les autres.

« Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis votre masseur-kinésithérapeute à partir de maintenant. Je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino. Je suis là pour rééduquer vos muscles et vous soulager de la douleur, sachant qu'il y a de grandes chances que vous remarchiez correctement, je vais vous accompagner dans votre rétablissement. Ah et merci du compliment, je ne pense pas qu'on m'ait déjà comparé à un mannequin. »

« C'est ça tu vas me faire remarcher ? Tu as une baguette magique, madame j'ai-mon-diplôme-et-en-plus-je-me-trouve-canon…» Lui lança–t-elle tout en riant.

« Et bien, j'ai étudié le dossier de Natsuki, j'ai vu bien pire croyez-moi et oui, je pense juste qu'il faudra du temps mais des cas comme le vôtre ont toutes leurs chances. Mais seulement si vous y mettez du vôtre, si vous êtes motivée et si vous n'abandonnez pas dès qu'une difficulté se présentera. »

« Je ne crois pas les docteurs ! Ils mentent ! »

« Il n'y a pas que des bons docteurs, peut-être avez-vous eu la malchance d'un jour en rencontrer. Mais le docteur Reito est un très bon docteur, je peux vous l'affirmer. S'il dit qu'avec du temps et de la persévérance, vous retrouverez l'usage de vos jambes c'est la vérité. »

« Mais je m'en fous ! »

« Ara, vous ne voulez pas remarcher ? »

« Si mais quel sera l'intérêt si je ne peux plus exercer ma passion, celle qui me fait exister dans ce monde pourri. Je veux refaire de la moto à nouveau sur des circuits comme je le faisais, j'étais la préférée dans mon club ! « Votre docteur Reito », que vous avez surement du apprendre à connaître quand il vous a auscultée en détail dans son gigantesque pieux je présume, a dit que je ne pourrais jamais plus courir sur un circuit. Vous pigez ou pas ?! »

Sur son air calme qui surprit une nouvelle fois Natsuki, Shizuru lui répondit avec son joli accent :

« Ara, il va falloir que Natsuki se calme rapidement et me parle sur un autre ton car nous allons devoir se voir tous les jours. Pas que ça m'enchante voyez-vous, vu tous ce que j'ai déjà entendu sur vous dans cet hôpital. Je vous dispense des « jolis » mots que j'entends à votre sujet. Je suis désolée d'apprendre que vous ne pourrez plus courir sur un circuit mais je ne pense pas que vous voulez rester dans un siège roulant toute votre vie et je ne pense pas non plus que vos amis seront heureux de voir que vous abandonnez déjà sans même vous battre. Natsuki a l'air d'une battante… Vous savez, il a des personnes qui savent qu'ils ne guériront jamais et qu'ils vont bientôt quitter ce monde et par la même occasion les personnes qu'ils chérissent. Ils donneraient tout pour avoir une chance que leur état s'améliore juste pour rester près de leur proche... »

Cette tirade prit de court Natsuki qui ne sut que répondre, elle se renferma, ne dit mot et remit son nez dans son magazine. Surement histoire de se cacher des émotions qu'elle ressentait. Shizuru eu le temps de voir passer dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse et de la honte. Elle avait su taper là où ça faisait mal, sa technique avait l'air d'avoir marché.

Shizuru lui enleva son magazine et le jeta sur son lit. Elle s'accroupit devant elle pour pouvoir capter son regard. Celle-ci allait répondre pour lui avoir arraché le magazine des mains, mais sa kiné la devança en se rapprochant, lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche et lui faisant un grand sourire. Natsuki fut surprise de la proximité de cette jolie femme qui avait vraiment envie de l'aider et qui n'avait pas déjà quitté sa chambre en claquant la porte malgré qu'elle lui ait déjà mal parlé.

« Pas la peine de dire quoique ce soit, je m'excuse d'avoir dérangé votre lecture qui surement est passionnante, mais vous lirez ça plus tard. J'ai d'autres patients qui veulent marcher à nouveau aussi. Alors nous avons du travail, montez dans cette chaise roulante et allons dans la salle de rééducation, sil vous plait. Je vais vous aider. »

Shizuru retira son doigt, la brune tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs aux joues mais aussi par défi, elle ne voulait pas lui obéir. Mais la kiné aux cheveux châtains l'avait remarqué.

« Ça vous dérange que je m'approche de vous, on dirait… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi… J'aime pas la proximité des gens, c'est tout. Me touchez pas aussi. » Elle rougit de plus belle.

Shizuru se mit à rire, Natsuki tourna à nouveau la tête et se mit à croiser les bras.

« J'ai pas l'intention de bouger ! »

« Je suis désolée mais quand une personne rougit c'est rarement parce qu'elle n'aime pas la proximité… Je dirais même plus que c'est le contraire. »

Natsuki était en train de bouillir et de rougir de plus belle.

« ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Argggh mais vous êtes comme ça tout le temps ? Vous n'abandonnez jamais ? »

« Non, moi je n'abandonne jamais. Je suis une coriace… »

« Moi aussi, je suis une coriace ! Alors me chauffez pas ! »

« Si vous êtes vraiment une coriace, suivez-moi et montez dans cette chaise ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon, je peux continuer à vous agacer des heures durant, j'adore ça surtout que vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper… »

Natsuki ferma les yeux et souffla. Puis, elle s'adressa tout en continuant à regarder sur le côté sa nouvelle kiné ultra-têtue d'une voix faible.

« Bon, si je monte dans cette chaise, vous arrêtez de me malmener ? Ok ? »

« Ok. »

Elle approcha le fauteuil roulant et mit les freins. Natsuki passa du siège au fauteuil roulant sans son aide, mais par habitude comme Shizuru le faisait avec sa jeune sœur Viola, elle l'aidait à placer ces jambes sur la palette repose-pied. La kiné posa délicatement ses mains sur ces jambes et les cala bien comme il faut. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et rencontra les yeux sa patiente, qui au lieu de crier, tourna la tête et lança sèchement :

« Je pouvais le faire, ce n'est pas la peine de m'assister pour ça. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… C'est une sale habitude que j'avais avec ma… »

Natsuki sentit que le ton de la châtain s'était peint de tristesse et sans qu'elle le comprenne elle-même, elle changea de sujet.

« Pas la peine de pleurer pour ça, c'est pas grave… On y va dans ta salle de torture ou pas ? »

« Euh oui, on y va. Tu veux que je pousse ou ? »

« Vas-y. J'ai mal aux mains comme j'ai utilisé ce siège pendant une heure ce matin. »

« Pas de problème, c'est normal tu n'as pas l'habitude.. »

Elle regardait ses mains rouges et dit :

« D'ailleurs, si j'ai des cloques, je me ferai un plaisir de toutes les faire éclater sur la tronche de la naze qui m'a torturée ce matin… Je croyais d'ailleurs que la torture était passible de prison dans notre pays… La loi marche pas dans les hôpitaux, on dirait...»

Shizuru se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Natsuki qui se retourna pour voir le visage angélique de celle qui l'acceptait avec son caractère difficile. Elle finit elle aussi par se faire emporter par le rire de sa kiné. Après tout elle venait de faire sourire la plus belle toubib qu'elle ait vu depuis qu'elle est emprisonnée dans cet hôpital et elle ne la rejetait pas.

Les voilà parties en direction de la salle de « torture » comme Natsuki aimait l'appeler.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello, voici le chapitre 2 ^_^**

**j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos review pour connaître vos avis.**

**Et pour ceux qui pense, ouf c'est pas trop tôt.. et bien peut-être qu'au fond j'aime me faire désirer qui sait ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture, _Shelovesgirls_**

* * *

Shizuru poussait tranquillement la chaise roulante dans le grand couloir blanc et bleu, et se dirigea vers l'aile F nord où se situait la salle de rééducation et de sport. La brune pensa que la châtain parlait un peu trop à son goût mais elle n'avait pas été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Natsuki arrivait à supporter qu'elle parle autant sans pour autant l'envoyer paître plus loin avec les jolis noms d'oiseaux qu'elle aimait tant crier. Natsuki faisait la têtue mais n'hurlait pas, ni n'insultait Shizuru. Alors qu'elles passèrent devant une des salles où des collègues de Shizuru étaient assis, Haruka crut halluciner.

« Attends, c'est Shizuru avec la beauté givrée qu'on vient de voir passer ? Pourquoi elle ne crie pas à la mort et n'insulte pas Shizuru de tous les noms ? »

Haruka se dirigea vers l'entrée de la porte et regarda discrètement. Elle put même voir un sourire rapide passer sur le visage de la soit disant louve indomptable.

« Et bien, on dirait que Shizuru fait des miracles. La déglinguée sourit, je ne savais pas qu'elle savait le faire. » Fit Haruka à ses collègues.

« Tu crois qu'elle l'a envoutée avec son charme ? » Lui demanda Takeda.

« Shizuru est belle, on sait mais c'est bon, elle n'envoute pas les gens quand même… »

« Beh je pense que si, d'ailleurs la givrée est très mignonne dommage qu'elle soit infecte… » Taketa se mit légèrement à rougir.

« Bon, Takeda on a pas besoin de connaître tes gouts en la matière. Tu ne devrais pas être déjà en train de faire ta garde toi d'ailleurs ? »

« Euh si, si… désolé… J'y vais… tout de suite. » Takeda quitta rapidement la pièce avec un chariot.

« On dirait que la chef a donné le dossier de la folle à Shizuru. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait vraiment jusqu'à demander le dossier. C'est une coriace cette Shizuru, je dois dire. Ca me plait, mais j'attends de voir les résultats et surtout j'attends de voir si elle ne craque pas avant. Dans ce cas, ça sera à moi de montrer ce que je sais faire. » S'enquit Haruka.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas dire ça Haruka. Il parait qu'elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme ces temps-ci et qu'elle a quelques problèmes familiaux. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop l'affaiblir et que la folle ne va pas la rendre dingue. Elle sourit peut-être parce qu'elle est sûrement en train de lui faire croire qu'elle l'a domptée, pour ensuite la piégeait et la rendre complètement folle avec ses cris d'hystérique. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée pour Shizuru d'avoir pris le dossier. » Lui répondit Yukino.

« Elle est assez grande, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle après tout c'est la belle, grande et sage Shizuru dont on parle là. Elle devrait y arriver et puis, sinon je suis là moi. »

« Euh, je suis désolée de te dire ça Haruka, mais je te connais bien depuis le temps et je pense que tu n'es pas la personne appropriée pour t'occuper d'une patiente comme la Kuga. Je pense que tu te mettrais à l'insulter très vite et encore pire qu'elle, tu ne pourrais pas tenir. Tu pars au quart de tour avec les gens malpolis et taquins, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Bah oui, le but, c'est qu'elle remarche un jour, pas qu'elle reparte tétraplégique. » Fit Akane qui pensa qu'elle aurait du se taire en voyant le regard furax d'Haruka sur elle. « Je vais bosser… A plus tard. » Elle s'éclipsa rapidement de la pièce et alla rejoindre son collègue Takeda.

« Haruka, tu vois tu ne peux pas tenir en place. » Lui dit Yukino, alors qu'Haruka souffla en s'asseyant.

« Je sais, je suis sanguine, j'y peux rien. Faut que je travaille là-dessus mais ce n'est pas facile. » Lui répondit Haruka la voix faible.

* * *

« Tu as dit que tu faisais du sport, non ? » Lui demanda Shizuru.

« Oui, de la moto au niveau international. »

« Tu as déjà un corps musclé, ça devrait beaucoup t'aider. On va commencer par des tractions. On va muscler d'avantage tes bras, pour que tu puisses plus facilement utiliser ton fauteuil. »

« Alors pour préciser, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. C'est de mes jambes qu'il faut s'occuper ? »

« Je sais mais la rééducation met du temps et je veux que Natsuki puisse être autonome pendant tout ce temps, alors nous allons remuscler ton corps, tes jambes certes mais aussi tes bras. Tu verras, tu n'auras plus les mains ou les bras qui te font mal après moins d'une heure. »

« Mouais… Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à vous que je vais pouvoir remarcher un jour… »

« Ara, ara, Natsuki est toujours aussi désagréable ? Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour me faire abandonner. Alors vas-y passe dessous cette barre de fer, pose tes deux mains ici et soulève-ton poids de ton fauteuil cinq fois, puis dix. Ensuite, on passera à autre chose. D'accord ? »

Natsuki ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec cette kiné, elle était plutôt tenace et sa beauté l'intimidait un peu. Elle décida donc de s'exécuter. Elle attrapa la barre et se souleva cinq fois, puis dix, puis quinze… Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, elle était en sueur. Shizuru l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur ces épaules.

« Tu peux t'arrêter. C'est bon, j'ai vu que tu étais forte. Mais le but, ce n'est pas de s'épuiser en cinq minutes, c'est de se muscler en une heure. »

« Je vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider, c'est idiot. »

« Je suis là pour t'aider, j'ai mes diplômes et de l'expérience. Crois-moi, si je te dis que je vais t'aider mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance… »

« Confiance ? Ce n'est pas un truc qui se donne si facilement désolée… »

« C'est vrai, mais juste au moins un début de confiance pour qu'on travaille ensemble ? S'il te plaît, Natsuki ? »

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça et de dire mon prénom à tout bout de champs ! »

« Hmm, on dirait que Natsuki est encore en train de rougir. Elle est trop mignonne. »

« S'il vous plait arrêtez ça tout de suite, sinon je quitte cette pièce ! »

« Très bien, j'arrête que si vous utilisez mon prénom Shizuru… »

« D'accord Shizuru, mais vous arrêtez ok ? »

« Très bien. »

Elles continuèrent la séance puis, Shizuru décida d'arrêter car Natsuki avait l'air épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Cette journée avait été assez dure pour elle. La châtain raccompagna la louve à sa chambre. Pendant le temps du voyage, il y eut un grand silence. Shizuru savait très bien que cette première séance venait de lui montrer à quel point marcher lui manquait, à quel point les sensations dans ses jambes lui étaient inconnues et surtout à quel point elle se sentait assistée et inutile. Soudain, Natsuki qui avait la tête baissée lui dit :

« Je ne veux pas rester comme ça… je veux être comme avant… »

Sa voix était faible et suppliante, mais pas une seule larme ne coulait. Shizuru arrêta le fauteuil et fit face à Natsuki, elle lui remonta le visage avec un doigt sur son menton pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule, je vais vous aider. Je vous assiste pour le moment et je sais que c'est pénible pour vous, mais vous verrez vous serrez bientôt complètement autonome. Et puis, avec la rééducation, il y a de grandes chances que vous remarchiez alors s'il vous plait n'abandonnez pas maintenant. Je vous présenterai plusieurs de mes patients qui aujourd'hui remarchent, peut-être que vous aimeriez leur parler. Et puis, il faut qu'on ajuste votre fauteuil roulant, il ne me parait pas bien adapté à votre morphologie. »

« Très bien. Mais promettez-moi que même si vous me trouvez odieuse vous ne m'abandonnerez pas ? »

« C'est promis, Natsuki. Mais il faut qu'on travaille ensemble ? »

« C'est ce qui va être compliqué… »

Shizuru raccompagna Natsuki jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Trois mois passèrent, maintenant Natsuki pouvait rentrer chez elle et Shizuru venait à son domicile pour continuer les exercices. Elles s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et une certaine relation spéciale s'était installée entre elle. Il y avait eu des améliorations grâce aux exercices, elle avait des réflexes et pouvait bouger ses jambes mais plus le temps passé plus les résultats se faisaient faibles et la louve avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa condition. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup entourée pour tenir le coup. Shizuru trouvait qu'elle était de plus en plus dure à supporter et cela portait aussi sur son morale.

« Natsuki, tu dois faire tes exercices maintenant que j'ai étiré tes muscles. »

« Non, ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne vois pas que rien à changer depuis l'autre fois ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ça serait rapide et facile. Oui, c'est très difficile. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ! Tu es qu'un docteur qui a ses deux jambes fonctionnelles, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! J'en ai marre ! Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle de rage et la poussa assez violemment.

Shizuru s'écarta avant de prendre une grande respiration. La pièce devenait comme froide et sombre d'un seul coup. Elle avait les mâchoires serrées, les yeux rouges et avait les pupilles dilataient, ses traits n'étaient pas reconnaissables, ses nerfs commençaient à doucement lâcher, elle le savait et ça s'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« NON, c'est vrai je ne suis pas dans un siège roulant néanmoins tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécu un accident ! Ma petite sœur chérie elle l'est et c'est de ma faute alors ne me sort pas ce genre de choses c'est compris ! On est tellement proche que je la comprends plus que tu ne peux le croire. La différence avec toi, c'est qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais remarcher et que je dois vivre avec ça et ses états d'humeur qui peuvent passer du sourire aux larmes en passant par des envies de suicide. Alors, non ne me dis pas ça, jamais ! Tu sais quoi, on va arrêter là… Je m'en vais ! Bonne soirée ! »

Natsuki avait écouté sa tirade pleine de remords et de souffrance. Elle s'en voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Shizuru lui sortirait ça. Elle a été prise totalement au dépourvu, elle venait de lui faire terriblement mal et elle voulait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Shizuru était en train de prendre ses affaires et de mettre sa veste.

_[Peut-être donnera-t-elle mon dossier à quelqu'un d'autre… encore une fois… je suis seule à nouveau…et j'en suis la seule responsable, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Natsuki ! Non, il faut qu'elle reste ! Ne la laisse pas partir !] _

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, comme une soudaine compréhension de sa bêtise et peur de l'abandon, Natsuki se remit le plus rapidement dans son fauteuil sans remettre comme il faut ses jambes sur les repose-pieds et la poursuivit dans le couloir. Shizuru se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner vers Natsuki, elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même mais les mots de Natsuki lui firent plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle n'en savait pas la raison. Mais cette femme était spéciale pour elle, infecte parfois certes, mais spéciale.

« Non, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée, tu m'entends… »

Elle se cogna dans un mur puis, se prit la jambe dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine. Shizuru attrapa la poignée de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Natsuki se retrouva sur le sol non loin de l'entrée, elle se souleva, avança légèrement et abandonna, elle serra les poings et frappa le sol. Sa voix se brisa, elle tremblait, ses nerfs lâchaient complètement, elle regardait le sol de peur de voir le regard de celle qui réchauffait son cœur plein de haine à nouveau.

« S'il…te plaît… Reste…Je ne veux pas d'autre… docteur que toi… Ne m'abandonne pas… S'il… »

Natsuki entendit la porte se refermer. Elle pleurait à présent, tout le monde la laissait. Elle éclata en sanglots, ceux d'une personne perdue à la dérive prête à se laisser mourir là sur le sol froid et humide de ses propres larmes. Elle se mit doucement en boule. Plus rien à d'importance, surtout que Mai sa meilleure amie, part rejoindre son petit ami Tate à Osaka dans moins de deux semaines. Bientôt elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude sur son dos, elle hoquetât et son regard tomba sur des yeux rouges sublimes plein de tristesse et de compassion. Elle ne se doutait pas que la brune se sentait si seule. Shizuru était là, elle n'était pas partie. Elle était là assise à côté d'elle, à genoux.

Avec son autre main, Shizuru essaya les larmes de sa louve du revers de la main et la posa délicatement sur son avant-bras.

« Calme-toi. Je suis là. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus être ton docteur. » Elle lui sourit timidement. « Tu sais juste mettre les gens au bout du rouleau. »

Natsuki, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était vraiment là et toujours gentille avec elle. Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'accrocha à sa taille et un prénom sortit de sa bouche :

« Shizuru… »

Avant qu'elle n'éclate à nouveau en sanglot, la tête sur ses genoux. Entre deux pleurs, elle put placer quelques « Merci…. » et reçut en retour des caresses et des « shhhh ».

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les pleurs se tarirent et des hoquets apparurent. Elle se calma doucement avec les mouvements de caresses sur son bras et son dos. Et ferma doucement les yeux, Natsuki se sentait bien installée sur les genoux de son docteur. Des mots se firent entendre :

« Je suis désolée pour ta jeune sœur… Je ne savais pas… »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, je vais te remettre dans ton fauteuil à moins que tu ne préfères le canapé, tu as l'air épuisée… »

« Tu as raison, le canapé se serait mieux ».

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Natsuki se retrouva dans les bras de Shizuru qui la souleva et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé en tissu bleu. La louve était devenue toute rouge. Shizuru le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Ara, c'est rare que je fasse le prince charmant, je joue plutôt le rôle de la princesse normalement. Arrête de rougir comme ça ou je risque de devenir accro… » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire en lui caressant la joue.

Natsuki ne sut quoi répondre, elle s'empourpra encore plus tout en évitant le regard envoutant de Shizuru.

« Tu as dit que tu arrêtais de faire ça. »

« Désolée, j'arrête mais Natsuki me dois bien ça pour cette fois-ci. »

Shizuru allait se lever mais Natsuki lui retint son gilet. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« S'il te plait, reste un peu avec moi. S'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, comme tu veux. Je vais m'asseoir ici, tu peux mettre ta tête sur mes genoux si tu veux. »

Elle allait dire non, mais elle fut surprise d'entendre un « oui » sortir de sa bouche. Elle s'installa donc sur Shizuru, sa joue tout contre sa cuisse dont la chaleur se faisait sentir même à travers le tissu. Elle ferma les yeux, alors que Shizuru lui caressa les cheveux.

_Flashback :_

_[Autour de moi tout était flou plus j'accélérais. Une lumière aveuglante arriva en face de moi, elle n'aurait pas du se trouver devant ma route, jamais. Je fermais les yeux, elle me frappa de plein fouet, à l'impact mon corps ne résista pas et se brisa à plusieurs endroits, les craquements et les battements de mon cœur se fit entendre. Ma moto partit en tonneaux pour exploser un peu plus loin. Je sentis mon corps partir et voler. Puis, un dernier impact me fit tomber dans les pommes. Quand j'ouvris les yeux tout était sombre et humide, est-ce qu'il pleuvait… du sang ? Non, c'est… mon sang partout, mes os à vifs, une douleur atroce et je ne pouvais bouger mes jambes… mes mains étaient imprégnés de mon sang, une douleur lancinante puis, mes larmes…]_

Natsuki transpirait et une larme coula sur son joli visage dans son sommeil.

« Ahhhhhhhhh ! NON ! NON ! »

Elle faisait un cauchemar. Shizuru sursauta, lorsque la brune se débattit et hurla.

« Calme-toi Natsuki, c'est moi ! C'est moi ! Shhh, c'était un cauchemar. »

Shizuru la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle reprit doucement ses esprits.

« Encore ce putain de cauchemar… Ca ne s'arrêtera dont jamais… »

Shizuru se toucha le bras où une légère griffure venait d'apparaitre, avant de lui répondre avec sa voix douce et modulée.

« Non ça ne s'arrêtera jamais vraiment mais avec le temps les cauchemars diminueront et cela n'arrivera que très rarement… Tu dois être forte, Natsuki et je t'aiderai à devenir plus forte. »

« Merci et désolée de t'avoir griffée… »

« Ara, ara, Natsuki est une vraie sauvageonne. Fit-elle tout en riant, puis reprit sérieusement, mais tu es une louve solitaire que je vais réussir à apprivoiser, je te le promets. »

Natsuki rougit et lui sourit. Son cœur se sentait mieux et elle savait qu'avec cette femme à ses côtés les choses allaient finir par changer si elle agissait plus comme un humain qu'un animal sauvage. Shizuru arrivait à briser sa carapace et cette dispute qu'elles avaient eue, la plus corsée à ce jour, leur avait permis de se rapprocher encore plus.


End file.
